War of Belief
The War of Belief is not a physical war that occurred but a war of religion that is still going on to this very day. Each of the three religion; "The Code", "The Chant", and "Faith" are the three main beliefs of Azeroth. The three beliefs did not agree with each other and this caused must verbal tension and mental mistrust between the countries of the elemental plains, Mainlands, and Mount. Kosen. The Chant: The chantry created a set of laws and beliefs. It was to there understanding that uthur, the creator of the chantry, wished for all those who were born with darkness in there heart, meaning the dark elements, should be watched with a never ending gaze or should be sacrificed for the greater good of the world. - Orders Opinion QUOTE Sore wa anata ga heiwa o negatte iru koto o rikai suru kotodesuga, koreha-sō suru hōhōde wa arimasen. Minkan hito no ie ni anata no dansei o kaihō shi, jibun de kantan'na ningyō ni sorera o gōmon ni sorera o yūkai shita. Anata no beleifs wa anata no hijō ni tamashī o shōhi suru to raihaidō no chūshin ni anata no kentō-chigai no kenkai de kuzureru. to Common It is to our understanding that you wish for peace, but this is not the way to do so. Releasing your men into the homes of civilians and abducted them to torture them into your own simple puppets. Your beliefs will consume your very souls and in the heart of the chantry you will crumble at your misguided views. - By: Grand Master Tysuno Tano - Ronso Oppion QUOTE The chantry law stands as a joke it speaks of peace but would have it so with the violence of there so called lightbringers who actually are filled with the darkness of the dark element within. The dark elements should not be feared for with fire there is water and with darkness comes light. It is only right that we give these people a chance at life like all others wish. - By: Airishock Kahnen Dokota The Code: After the first civil war the samurai order created a code, all who walk among the lands of the elements must abide by them. The code was created to protect samurais and other people from becoming consumed by dark acts. The order restricts it's samurais to have no love or family for they can only be focused on the code and there objective. - Chantry Opinion QUOTE For what the code stands for is unjust, to hunt innocent people down simply because they wish to have a family, as all of the makers children do, is wrong. For this it is to our understanding that the code is a crime against freedom. Its views and words enslave those that try to follow its wording. - By: High Priestest Novah Arrowborn - Ronso Oppion QUOTE The code is nothing more then a way to hunt down people that wish for freedom. If it is wrong to claim power and the love of your family then that is a life not worth living. The hunt of the lancers is wrong, and the views of the order are utterly wrong. - By: Airishock Kahnen Dokota Faith: The Ronso made this belief when the gateway to spira was opened. "Faith" was created when Crasis Greyworm translated the first set of scrolls from the halls of prophecy into the common language. "Faith" is built on the idea that life should be free and there should never be any control on one element for they should be free. - Chantrys Oppion QUOTE The belief in faith is to believe in anarchy, to let all those who wish to destroy the word or rob it of its "Innocents" is un-azerothian. It is to my understanding that faith, being so far away from the city of Elysium, wishes to see an end to the very city that set them free in the old days. Faith is nothing more then a primal way of thinking and those days have been gone for hundreds of years. - By: High Priestest Novah Arrowborn - Orders Oppion QUOTE Sore wa anata ga sore ni ataisuru thoughs ni jiyū o atae, kore o mite iru wareware no rikaidearu. Shikashi, shinjitsu no jiyū o nozomu subete thoughs wa sore ni ataishinai. Sore ga taikoku to shite jibun jishin o sanshō shite kudasai shiyou to suru mono, sarani 3ttsu no kangaekata ga aru no zankokuna hōhō ga, kono chikyū-jō no subete no yoikoto o ito tamashīde wa arimasen. Hitokoto de ieba, shinkō wa jinsei no muchina hōhōdeari, furui, anarcy no hōhō o tatsu yō ni omowa reru. [Translated to Common: It is our understanding that you see this as giving freedom to those who deserve it. But in truth all those who wish for freedom do not deserve it. It is not a cruel way of thinking but, for every good intended soul on this planet, there are three more who would see themselves as a powerhouse. In short; Faith is an ignorant way of life and seems to stand for the ways of the old, anarchy. - By: Grand Master Tysuno Tano